I never stopped loving you
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Zack moves to Tennessee to attend collage but what will happen when his long lost love finds him - i suck at summaries so read it Zack/Maddie one shot


**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE**

_Zack's point of view_

I was finally on my own I am driving to Tennessee right now I know its along way from Boston but I always wanted to go as far as I could from the Tipton so I choose here it was a small town with not a lot of people so it was great and I decided not to stay at a dorm I couldn't stand roommates I found a nice apartment in the area it was cheap

I parked my car in the parking lot and I met my landlord well she was a woman so land lady and sighed the contract and I got the keys

I opened the door marked 3E and entered my new home I put my bags on a comer and I left I was hungry I went back out to find my land lord well land lady her name was Margaret

"hey" she waved

"do you know any good restaurants around here I am really hungry" I asked her

"yea Harvell's Family Diner its a nice place just around the block just tell Madeline I sent you she's the waitress there"

"thanks" I took off I was so hungry I could literally eat a house

I walked to the diner and sat on a chair and started reading the menu a blonde waitress walks up to me I nearly fell out of my chair she looked just like Maddie

She helped me up "Zack can you remember me?" she asked I knew it was Maddie

"Ma... Maddie?"

"yes Zack I missed you so much" she hugged me I was still stunned it was weird I ran in to my lost love after all those years

"I missed you too Maddie why are you here" I asked

"something happened to me" she said

"you stopped calling us you stopped writing us you just went blank on us on me what happened to you Maddie why are you here because the last time I checked you left to California" I was practically yelling at her trying to get her to explain

"something happened to me Zack something big happened to me I will tell you all about it later okay"

"okay I am starving thanks to you" I said to her smiling

"oh sorry I will get you something"

"wait I didn't pick anything yet" I said to her

"Zack its you I know you" she left

A few minutes later she walked back with two plates of food and sat with me she had got me a sandwich which was unusual for a place like this I took my first bite and instantly I knew Maddie had made this she usually makes sandwiches for me when I got sick or when I went over to her house well this was about five six years ago

"you like it" she asked still smiling

"yea its awesome I love it"

"thanks I made it" she said as she started to eat

"I know you did this was the best sandwich I ever had" I said to her

"so anyway Zack why are you here" she asked me

"collage"

"why here" she asked again

"I felt empty staying in Boston ever since you disappeared I even drove to California to find you your roommate said you left to South Dakota"

"I did then I found here Zack as much as I want to tell you now I cant you will have to wait til my shift is over okay"

"okay" I agreed

"so you graduated high school?" she gave me a look you know the kind that says _I don't believe you right now_

"never thought huh?" I laughed a bit

"no I knew you would I always knew you were smart you just didn't show it" she said and she got up "I have to go pick me up here at seven okay" I nodded yes and she left to help another customer I finished my delicious sandwich and left to my apartment thinking about what just happened

I went back to the diner at six thirty I saw Maddie cleaning up the tables I couldn't stand like an idiot I went in and helped her she was surprised she knew how I hated to do chores any way after we cleaned up we started walking out

"so where do you live" I asked

"come on I will show you" she grabbed my hand and walked me over to my apartment building

"I live here too" I said

"really its wonderful" she replied

she showed me an apartment just in front of mine Maddie was my neighbor I couldn't believe it she took me in to her home which was way nicer than mine I sat on the couch still shocked from see her she sat next to me

"Zack I will explain everything to you okay everything but promise me you wont freak out okay" she held my hand it felt good I didn't know why but I nodded

"good now I was in California I met this guy his name was Vince Patrick he was so perfect I fell in love with him..." I stopped her I don't want to hear about another guy in her life

"please don't tell me about your boyfriend I don't want to be hurt again"

"I know how you feel Zack I know you don't want to hear this but you need to hear this trust me you are not going to like what you hear but you will know the truth then you can decide if you still want to be with me or leave me" she said I saw her eyes were tearing up

"I am listening I would never leave you Maddie I... Love you" I blurted

"I know but you need to hear the truth okay"

I nodded and she continued "so Vince and I were in love we were together for 3 months he was um uh uh four years younger but..."

"come on Maddie you never gave me a chance because I was three years younger and you went of with a guy younger than me I cant believe you right now" I was angry I yelled at her but I managed to calm my self down

"Zack please listen before you hate me"

"I don't hate you"

she continued "so anyway Vince pressured me in to sex I said no and he punched me then he started apologizing for it I being the stupid naive girl I am believed him then always wanted me to move in with him I said no I wasn't ready for that yet but he kept asking and bothering me so I finally caved in I didn't have a choice my school work was getting to me and he kept bugging me so after I moved in with him the very night he gave me a drink little did I know I got drugged I fell a sleep then I woke up next to some guy naked I was so mad at him I started yelling at him"

I clenched my fists I was furious how could anyone do this to her she was the sweetest girl Maddie always told me how she wanted to wait for marriage we were really good friends before she moved

"Zack I know you are angry just calm down" she said slowly she really wanted me to hear this even though it was torture for me and her too

"I yelled at the guy and I yelled at Vince"

_Maddie's point of view_

_Flashback_

"_who is he I cant even talk to you right now you are my boyfriend and we already talked about this I wasn't ready how dare you do this to me" I was yelling at Vince_

"_shut up bitch you ain't special you are just another fish in the ocean so shut the fuck up and suck my dick"_

"_what did you just say to me" I cant believe him right now calling me all those nasty things ugh_

"_suck my dick you little whore you got what you deserved" he started hitting me no one has hit me before never_

_I was on the floor screaming he had ripped up my clothes and done had violated me he hit me until I passed out_

_flashback end_

"Zack he raped me I stayed in the hospital for two weeks not only that he did something else too" I said to him tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes Zack was furious I knew he wanted to hit something

"what else" he asked trying to calm down himself

"Zack its something I have to show you but you need to calm down okay" I said to him

"okay Maddie just let me get something off my chest first" he said and I nodded

"What the hell was wrong with you you could have called me you could have picked up a damn phone and called me or London or Cody or any one you just ran off you didn't care about how I felt you didn't care about how any of us felt you were just too damn selfish Madeline I loved you I loved you you knew that you could have called me I would drive down to California if you said he hit you you were just too damn it I am sorry Madeline I cant believe you would hide something like this remember who we used to be friends best friends how could you forget that Madeline" tears were running down his eyes as he yelled I was scared I knew at that point he hated me for ditching him all these years he never called me Madeline he always called me Maddie or sweet thang or some other nickname he would make up never Madeline never tears ran down my eyes

"I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was just so angry that you didn't call I a sorry" he said

"no Zack you are right I was selfish you had every right in the world to yell at me I wont even mind if you punch me you have the right to do that I could have asked for your help I am sorry please forgive me" I begged him to be my friend again I was on my knees

"Madeline no you will always be more than a friend to me I just blew up like that I am sorry I was pissed that Vince did something horrible to you and I was mad you didn't call me I was hurt I know I acted like a jerk a second ago"

"Zack I really don't mind if you want to take a swing at me I know you want to I know how you feel just do it okay" I know how I sounded like but I cant help it I know what I did was wrong I should have called him I mean the last time he called me I broke his heart three years ago that was but he cared about me

"you don't know me Madeline I wont hit you no matter what you do I love you I am not Vince no matter how pissed off I am I would never try to hurt you in any way"

"so you want to see the thing I wanted to show you" I asked

"yes" he sighed and I took him to my bedroom to show him my baby

"his name is Zachary Mitchell Fitzpatrick" I said smiling at him he was shocked

"he he he's yours?" Zack asked

"yes Vince got me pregnant well not him but his friend the guy I woke up with naked"

"I am so sorry Madeline I didn't know I wish you would have told be but now I know why you didn't I am sorry for blowing up like that"

"Vince is now in jail for 25 years I left California and went on the road ever since I ran out of all my money here then the Harvell's took me in gave me a job and let me stay till I had enough money to rent this

"one more question" he said

"what"

"why did you name him after me" he asked

"when I gave birth it was the hospital asked for a name the first thing that popped up was Zack so I named him after you" I smiled at him

"that's the nicest thing you ever said to me Madeline" he said

"Zack please stop calling me Madeline I know it is my name but I really want you to call me sweet thang or Maddie or anything else" I said

"i thought you didn't like it when I did that" he joked

"come on Zack I really love you even back at the tipton I had feelings for you I couldn't tell it to you because I knew it would make saying good bye harder than ever"

I kissed him on the lips before he could say anything

"wow I mean wow" that was all he could say

"Zack I love you" I said it

"I love you to sweet thang" finally I got what I wanted he called me sweet thang its been years three years to be exact he hadn't called me sweet thang in three years well I hadn't been in contact with him so it was my fault I pushed him in to the wall behind him and gave him a big passionate kiss he kissed back and we were lip locking finally I removed his shirt and unzipped his pants I know I never would do this but I new he was the right guy he backed away

"stop please I cant do this not now no matter how much I want to" he said

"Zack just do it I know you are the right guy for me"

"really" he asked

"yes Zack"

"well in that case will you marry me sweet thang" he took a ring out of my pocket

"yes of course Zack" I jumped

"wait why do you have a ring in your pocket" I asked

"you know I bought this when I was sixteen I spent all my money on it I hoped to propose to you some day" he replied

"aw Zack I never knew that"

"well duh"

"so Zack you wanna jump in bed with me" I asked

"are you absolutely sure" he asked

"yes Zack yes"

"okay then"

We had sex that night not just sex great sex it wasn't like this when I got raped Zack was always letting me choose what I wanted to do and I was happy and I even found out Zack had kept his virginity for me all these years I felt bad but it was okay we finally went to sleep in each others arms

**Okay not how I planed but I was getting bored so sue me at least they didn't die this time so be happy with it people I have read worse stories than this**


End file.
